gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars
thumb|300px|Un [[Tug (bote)|Tug hundido en el mar.]] thumb|300px|Un Barco Pirata hundido en el mar. thumb|300px|Deshechos tóxicos en el mar. [[Archivo:Here be dragons.PNG|thumb|300px|''Here Be Dragons!.]] [[Archivo:Cockrock.png|thumb|300px|''Cock Rock.]] thumb|300px|Referencia a [[Hot Coffee.]] thumb|300px|[[El Burro traficando drogas.]] thumb|300px|La carita feliz en el mar. thumb|300px|Mancha en el suelo que hace referencia a Cock Rock de GTA: SA. Los Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, como su nombre lo indica, son los Easter Eggs (Huevos de pascua) o secretos que han aparecido en dicho juego. A continuación se mostrarán una lista de dichos Easter Eggs. Barcos Hundidos A lo largo de las aguas de Liberty City, se encuentra los cadáveres de grandes barcos. Algunos se basan en el Tug de GTA IV, mientras que otros podrían inspirarse en los barcos hundidos Vice City. También se ha descubierto un barco pirata. Desechos Tóxicos Liberty City es realmente un lugar sucio, con tan sólo mirar a lo que las personas han vertido en el mar. ¡Aquí hay dragones! Conduce un barco hasta llegar a unas de las esquinas inferiores del mapa, y encontrarás el cartel. Está basado en la antigua creencia mitológica de que la Tierra era plana, por lo que al final del mar había un abismo con dragones y otros seres extravagantes. Cock Rock Ve a la playa de la Firefly Island, mira alrededor y cerca de donde este el bowling del muelle de GTA IV. Deberás ver a un montón de piedras, dispuestas en una forma que recuerda el humor de Rockstar, tambien se puede encontrar uno en medio de Middle Park que se llama Le Knobebiske, el mismo que GTA IV y GTA Episodes From Liberty City. Referencia a Hot Coffee Después de la segunda misión de Wu Lee, Huang le pide a Ling si le gustaría entrar en su apartamento para tomar café. Una broma obvia en referencia al polémico mini-juego de GTA: San Andreas. La voz de Huang En ningún momento del juego se le ha oído la voz al protagonista, Huang, pero si por algún motivo te lanzas al mar con un vehículo y te niegas a escapar, a los pocos segundos Huang justo antes de morir lanzará un último suspiro y gritará "Shit". El Burro Apareció en GTA y GTA III, pero aunque sea poco conocido entre los personajes, ha regresado en GTA: Chinatown Wars como uno de los traficantes de drogas de Bohan. Huang recibe un e-mail de él no demasiado tiempo después de que te introduzcas a la venta de estupefacientes. Carita feliz La cara sonriente es una referencia a los 11 easter eggs de GTA: Vice City Stories, uno de los cuales se puede ver al norte de Bohan justo al lado de un antiguo muelle, está bajo el mar, como el Here Be Dragons!. Alonso En Beechwood City si llevas a este personaje a su destino se pondra al estilo Don Quijote y confundirá un bus con un dragón y lo comenzará a golpear. Parodias Al igual que en la mayoría de los otros GTAs, algunas misiones deben sus nombres a nombres reales: *"Rat Race" - O bien una referencia a la película o a la canción de Bob Marley. *"Jackin' Chan" - "Jackie Chan". *"Dragon Haul Z" - "Dragon Ball Z". *"Whack the Racers" - "Wacky Racers" (Los Autos Locos). *"The Fandom Menace" - Una referencia a la Guerra de las Galaxias: Episodio I, The Phantom Menace (La Amenaza Fantasma). *"Kenny Strikes Back" - Una referencia a la Guerra de las Galaxias: Episodio V, The Empire Strike Back (El Imperio Contraataca). *"Store Wars" - "Star Wars" (Guerra de las Galaxias). *"The Tow Job" - "The Blow Job". *"Natural Burn Killer" - Es una parodia a la película "Natural Born Killers". *"Carpe 'Dime'" - Es una parodia de "Carpe Diem", que en latín significa "aprovechar el día". *"Wi-Find" - Hace referencia al modo Wi-Fi del juego. *"Friend or Foe?" - Una posible referencia al juego Spiderman Friend or Foe. *"Flatliner" - Una referencia a un especial de televidente de la serie televisiva "MythBuster" (Los cazadores de mitos), en tal especial la voz del narrador dice: "Llegar al corazón del asunto" al igual que lo dice Zhou Ming. Civilizaciones locas En un patio del Comité de Civilizaciones, podemos observar que una estatua es idéntica a los hombrecitos que aparecen en el escudo y éste, lleva de capirote un cono de tráfico; lo curioso es que esta acción también se vió en un reporte especial de Weazel News, por parte de un borracho en el Cruce Estrella. Estatua de Mr.Wong Cerca del Centro Médico de Schottler hay una estatua de Mr. Wong que aparece en el juego de Rockstar Social Club o en otros juegos. Para llegar a ella se tiene que ir al sur tomando como referencia al Hospital, luego cuando se vea un contenedor azul se va por ahí y la tendrás que ver. Está dentro. de:Easter Eggs#Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars en:Secrets and Easter Eggs in GTA IV fr:Easter Eggs pl:Easter Egg#Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars pt:Easter Eggs do GTA Chinatown Wars ru:Знаете ли вы... Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Easter Eggs de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars